New Improved Rogue: The Ring
by Cowgrl-0202
Summary: Rogue learns to control her powers, but problems and mystery surrounds this new discovery. Please RR
1. Plans

Plans

            Rogue stared longingly out the window.  It was a beautiful day spring day.  The sun shone brightly, birds chirped happily, and the laughter of the younger students filled the air.  Outside Ororo was making everyone play basketball in order to work on 'teamwork skills' despite the fact that it was spring break.  Rogue had made some excuses in order to ditch class.  Now she stood alone in the gym, watching others have fun.

            Sighing, Rogue turned away from the window to return to her training.  Ever since she lost control of her powers she had a desperate need to be constantly alone.  Rogue stared at the punching bag in front of her.  It was her favorite piece of equipment; somehow the bag just seemed to make her relax.  Rogue smiled at the thought, she use to tease Logan about how he always would train when he was stressed yet now it was she who used the gym 24/7.  The smile disappeared at the thought of Logan, Rogue knew he forgave her, but it still hurt to look at her teammates.  She threw herself at the bag, punching, kicking, and swearing.  Visions of all the people that had betrayed her filled her mind.  

            _"I have to get stronger, so strong that I'll never have to use my powers,"_ Rogue thought bitterly.

            Slowly her rage calmed.  She stopped punching to look at her throbbing hands.  The thin gloves that she had been wearing were now ripped and torn, as was the skin beneath.  Blood slowly dripped from her hands to the floor.  The stinging pain felt good though.  With every drop of blood Rogue felt her anger dispense.

            "Beaten' yourself up isn't going to help Stripes," a deep voice spoke.

            Rogue spun around quickly and let out a small gasp.  Standing in the doorway stood a gruff looking man, about 5'3", with black hair and eyes.  He was dressed in a cowboy hat, jeans, and a dark blue shirt.  Rogue put on a fake smile, "Logan.  Hi.  What are you doing here?  I thought you were going to be gone all week on some mission."

            "Finished early," Logan growled.

            "Oh, great."

            Rogue looked at the ground.  Logan was definitely the last person she wanted to see.  Ever since the _incident_, she had avoided him, afraid that she might hurt him in some way.  Logan had told her again and again that he forgave her, as did the others, but she just didn't feel comfortable around him anymore.  An uneasy silence settled between them.  

            She could feel his eyes burning into her, yet she avoided looking at him.  Slowly Rogue made her way to the door, hoping to slip away.  She realized that he wasn't moving out of her way so Rogue spoke up her intentions, "Um, anyway I guess I'll be going now…"

            Logan shook his head and motioned for her to sit, "Look, Stripes, I've been wanting to talk to you about something and I need you to listen real good.  Why don't you sit down.  Its about your powers," Rogue mumbled something but Logan ignored her, "I think that I found a way to control your powers.  Thing is the Professor doesn't like it and…"

            Rogue leaned onto the wall beside her for support,"You mean I can control my powers?  You're not lying to me right?  You really found a way?" 

            "That's right but like I said, the Professor won't like it."

            Rogue looked desperately at Logan.  This was something she had wanted all her life, something she would sacrifice anything in order to have, _"To touch, to hug, and to kiss.  I would be normal person.  I'd never have to worry about hurting my friends.  I could have a relationship with Scott…" _Rogue thoughtlongingly, her body slowly sliding down the wall she had been leaning on.

            "Still listening there, Stripes?" Logan asked.

            Rogue lifted her head, exposing all the tears that were streaming down her face, and smiled, "Oh Logan, you don't know what this means to me."

            Suddenly she jumped up and wrapped her arms around a very startled Logan.  She could feel his body tense; he wasn't use to physical contact.  Slowly he placed his arms on her shoulders and pried her off.  

            "Oh, sorry," Rogue spoke, blushing with embarrassment.

            Logan gave a little growl and motioned her to sit again "Like I was trying to say, you remember that machine Magneto built in order to enhance mutant powers?" Rogue nodded.  "Well I had been tracking Sabertooth when I came across this old lab of Magneto's, the same lab that he just happened to do some of his research on the X-gene in."

            "I don't understand how that is going to help me," Rogue started.

            "You'll find out if you stop interrupting.  Do you remember those gems that he used to make the enhancers with?"  Again Rogue nodded.  "Well in his lab I found some of those 'Gems of Cyttorak'.  Hank thinks he can design a ring out of those gems that will help you control your powers."

            "Great, so what's the problem?"

            "Problem is that for a normal mutant, like Scott, Alex, Sabertooth, and Mystique, they lose control of their emotions while there bodies get stronger though the mutation.  However, Hank believes that because of your 'extreme powers' that just wearing a ring won't harm your mind or body.  Said something like it would only nullify the X-gene's power slightly so that it can be fully controlled, or something like that, I wasn't really listening.  Anyways, the Professor says it could still be dangerous to tamper with something of Magneto's, but he agrees that it is your decision as long as there are no harmful side effects.  So, what do you think?"

            "Lets do it!  I'll give anything just to have control."

            "It will not be an immediate control, Stripes.  You'll have to work hard strengthening both your mind and body.  There are also a few conditions, no more skipping your training, no more skipping your classes, and no more skipping your curfew.  Also you'll have to do some one-on-one training with me every night.  It won't be easy, but I think you're tough enough to handle it.  Any questions?" Rogue shook her head, "Good then let's go tell Hank."

            Rough nodded, her face glowing with happiness despite all the goth make-up, " Logan, you're the best.  I don't know how I can ever make this up to you"

            They stood up.  Suddenly Rogue hugged Logan again then lifted her scarf to her lips.  She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, she pulled back, smiled, then turned and ran down the hall to Hank's lab.  Logan's eyes followed her as she left.

            _"Poor girl, if anyone deserves to be normal it's Rogue,"_ Logan thought with a smile.  Shaking his head, he turned to follow her down the hall.


	2. New Gifts

New Gifts__

__

            Logan paced his room.  It was well past midnight, but still he couldn't sleep.  Around him he could hear Bobby's snoring and Jean talking in her sleep.  Outside the crickets chirped and sang while the moon shone brightly across the grounds.  In the gardens the sound of water running seemed to lighten his mood.  Every once an awhile he would glance at the clock, sigh, then continue pacing.  

            "I feel like a caged animal, why can't I focus?" Logan growled.

            He flopped onto his bed, winching as he heard the springs squeak, "Guess I should lose some weight," he mused.

            Breathing deeply he tried focusing again on the recent events.  Xavier had wanted Logan to trace some suspicious activities up north.  At the time all Logan had wanted was to be free of his babysitting duties, so he had accepted Chucks offer and left that nigh without another word.  Up north he came across Sabertooth's scent very suddenly, like he had just appeared out of thin air.  It was strong, meaning that Sabertooth had just left the area, so Logan followed it.  He tracked Sabertooth for three days straight into an abandoned saw mill, then as suddenly as it appeared, the scent was gone.  Logan explored the mill hoping to find some sort of clue as to why Sabertooth would have been in the area, or maybe how Sabertooth had appeared so suddenly.  However, all he found the gems.

            _"Should have known it was a trap, Sabertooth's never been that open about his plans.  Nor would he ever go three days without trying to kill me.  _This doesn't make sense!" With that Logan stood up and resumed his pacing.

            "Logan?  You still awake?" Rogue's face appeared in the doorway, "You look like you could sleep for a week."

            "Yeah, well I could use the rest," he growled harshly.  Rogue nodded and started to retreat.  "No don't go.  I'm sorry.  I haven't been getting much rest lately; guess it finally got to me.  I was just thinking about something that had happened with Sabertooth, but I guess it's not that important.  So, what happened to avoiding me?"

            "I had a nightmare."

            "So?  You've had others.  Nightmares have never stopped you from ignoring me before.  What made this one so special?"

            Logan was trying to act casual, but Rogue could see that she had hurt him, _"Great, even if I look myself away I manage to hurt someone,"_  Rogue sighed, "I'm sorry about that.  It's just that I kept thinking you were mad at me or that I would hurt you again."

            "I was never mad.  And you never really could hurt me."

            "Yes I did," Rogue whispered.

            "So you going to tell me about this dream or do you want to continue your guilt trip?  If so you can leave."

            "No, no more guilt."  Rogue sat on the bed and pulled a blanket around her, "I dreamt that he gem wouldn't work, instead it made me lose complete control and I ended up killing everyone that touched me.  Normally I never think about my dreams, but lately, I've been having so many problems with my powers.  Plus, Jubilee said that dreams where the body's way of telling you something.  I never believed in that, but then Jean said that the Professor once told her that sometimes telepaths have dreams of the future or past of those around them.  Kinda has had me shaken up, guess I'm just being silly."

            "It's your worst fear.  You would only be silly if you never had nightmares about that.  However, a dream is just a dream.  Only comes true if you believe it to be more than that."  Logan walked over to the window and opened it.  He sat on the sill, light a cigarette, and breathed deeply.

            "Logan?"  He gave a little grunt to show he was listening, "What's you fear?" Rogue asked him slowly.__

He sat there silently for a moment, smoking quietly before he finally answered, "I think its time for you to go to bed.  You're going to have a busy day tomorrow."

            "Oh, sorry.  I guess that is kinda personal, huh?  But your right, I should get to bed."  Rogue stared at him for a moment, then got up and walked to the door.

            "No, wait.  I didn't mean to sound rude, I just have a hard time telling people about my past since I don't really know much about it myself."  Logan sat silently for a moment before he spoke, "I'm afraid that someone will use my friends like they did me.  I'm afraid that one day you'll wake up and realize that you've been used to do something that you didn't want to do.  Its an awful thing to have do to you, I wish you never have to go through that," Logan tossed out his cigarette and turned to face her, "Unfortunately, I think that has already happened to you before, _and with your powers I think it will only happen again,_" he added silently.

            Rogue smiled at him, "Thanks for trusting me.  I know what its like to tell people about your past, especially when you've done things that your ashamed of."

            "Yeah, don't mention it.  Ever.  I'll see you in the morning then.  Goodnight, Stripes."

            "So, what do you think?" asked Hank as he handed Rogue the ring.

            Rogue eyes scanned the ring.  It was a plane silver band with a single red store buried in the middle.  "Looks great, thanks.  How does it work?"

            "The gem gives of a certain degree of radiation.  The radiation will enhance your X-gene, giving you some control.  At first you might not see much change in your powers, but if you train hard with Logan you should be able to touch by the end of the week," Hank smiled and patted her on the shoulder, "I need you to remember that even thought this ring will help, it's not a complete cure.  It will be hard, maybe even dangerous.  If you at anytime start to feel sick or light headed, you'll need to see me immediately, okay?"

            Rogue nodded, "That's fine as long as I can control my powers I don't care what I have to do."

            She thanked him again then left to go tell the others.  Rogue walked into the elevator and stepped in.  She pushed the button and waited as the machine slowly made its way to the next floor.  Suddenly, pain seized her mind.  She could hear voices screaming at her as the psyches in her mind attacked her.  Rogue could feel a sort of numbness wash over her, blackness seemed to loom around her, and soon Rogue knew she would be unconscious.

            Rogue lashed out, hitting the elevator stop button.  The machine lurched to a stop, causing Rogue to fall to the ground.  The voices wouldn't stop, they kept screaming at her.  Rogue grabbed her head, "SHUT UP!"  Suddenly the voices stopped, like they were afraid or something.  The break gave Rogue enough time to build up the wall that kept them separated from her mind.  Slowly, Rogue climber to her feet and made her way out of the elevator.  She held her head as she made her way to the dinning room.

            "Hey, Rogue!"

            Rogue spun around to see her best friend and roommate Kitty Pryde running to catch up, "Hey, Logan just told me the good news.  So, how long till you have control?"  Suddenly Kitty's smile faded, "What happened?  You look awful, are you ok?"

            Rogue faked a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine Kitty.  Just a minor little headache, nothing to serious, I'll live."

            Kitty placed her hands on her hips and glared at Rogue, "Don't lie to me.  I know that something's up, and you have better tell me or else.  I mean, Rogue, come on, I'm suppose to be your best friend.  That means you tell me everything and I do the same.  We're suppose to trust each other with everything."

            "Fine, fine, I'll tell.  God, you don't have to get so worked up about it."  They walked together, Rogue filling her in on everything that had happened in the elevator.  Soon they arrived at the dinning room.  Sitting down, they watched the others filter in.  Last one to enter was Professor Xavier.

            "Rogue," Kitty whispered so no one would overhear, "I think you should tell the Professor what happened, just in case it has something to do with the ring.  Remember what happened last time you didn't tell him when something happened to your powers."

            Rogue winched, "Of course I remember.  Fine, I'll tell him.  But not now, later."  Kitty gave a look, "Really I will, I promise."

            Kitty opened her mouth to respond, but the Professor cut her off, "Ah, Rogue.  Nice to see you've decided to join us for dinner, it's been awhile.  So, have you told them the good news yet?"  Professor Xavier asked.

            "No, I was waiting for everyone to show."  She would talk to Professor Xavier later, now was not the time to be concerned about her powers, besides, she would be in control in a week anyway.  Maybe it would be best to not mention that her control was slipping, she would be better in no time.  There was no reason to worry, or cause others to worry.  Rogue stood up and smiled, "Hank created a ring that will help control my powers.  By the end of the week, I'll be normal."


	3. Power Train

Power Train

            After dinner, Logan had told Rogue to meet him in the Danger Room at 8:00 for their first training session.  So now Rogue stood in the Danger Room waiting for Logan.  She paced back and forth in the large room, her patience wearing thin.  Sighing she glanced at her watch and frowned.  It was 8:30.  Logan was late.  Logan had never been late for anything.  _"Where are you Logan?"_  Already she had finished her warm-up exercises, thinking that maybe Logan had forgotten, or got preoccupied with something, but she could only wait for so long.  _"Ten more minuets.  If he's not here in ten, I'll go."_

            "Hey Stripes, you ready?"

            Rogue spun around and gaped at Logan.  "Your late?  Where were you?"

            "Nowhere important," growled Logan as he walked in.  It was obvious that he was in no mood to talk, so Rogue quickly dropped the questions that were forming in her mind.  Logan was finished his warm-ups then turned to face her, " We're going to start with the mental training first.  This is going to be the hardest part of your training.  It is also the most important.  Any questions?" Rogue shook her head, "Good.  First, you need to remove your gloves," Rogue obeyed.  Logan smiled reassuringly and extended his bare hand, "I need you to relax, take deep breaths.  Clear your mind of all thoughts.  Focus only your powers.  The more focused you are, the more control you'll have over your powers.  As soon as you're ready, grab my hand."

            Rogue closed her eyes and focused.  Slowly her mind cleared, her breathing became deep and regular.  Rogue opened her eyes and grasped Logan's hand.  She winched reflectively, as fear of her powers washed over her.  But then, nothing happened.  Rogue slowly opened her eyes and looked at Logan.  He wasn't withering in pain, or crying out as his life force was sucked away.  No, he was just standing in front of her, smiling proudly.  That was when realized that it was true - she could control her powers.  It was no longer just a dream but instead a reality.  Rogue smiled as thoughts raced around her head, _"I'm not absorbing his powers.  I'm not hurting him.  Now I can really be normal.  I can touch without hurting people."_

            Suddenly voices raged in Rogue's head as her powers kicked in.  Logan gave a small gasp as she absorbed his thoughts, memories, and powers.  She could feel his thoughts and voice joining the other psyches.  Rogue released Logan's hand and staggered back, grasping her head from the immense pain.  Somehow, Rogue managed to filter out some of Logan's thought and memories as she tried to push the psyches behind the mental wall.  The voices now grew louder, and suddenly blackness seized Rogue.

            Around her was blackness.  It was like a void.  Rogue could see things around her, silver wisps of smoke that seemed to just hover out of her reach.  Rogue had seen this place before, when she had lost control and had been in a sort of coma.  Then it had happened again, in her dreams, when she would absorb people.  Every time she had watched the person's memories and read their thoughts, all in the safety of her mind.  It was almost like watching a movie   Now Rogue could feel Logan's thoughts and memories washing over her.  The memories started to flash around her, starting with the most strongest and most recent.

(Flashback)

            Logan was standing outside in the gardens.  Around him the scents and sounds of the garden reminded him to be thankful of his mutant ability of enhanced senses.  Logan had just finished dinner and was trying to sort though his thoughts about his journey up north before going to find his training with Rogue.  He had always found the gardens to be a relaxing place.  Somehow it always seemed to calm him down, no matter what.  Suddenly an intoxicating scent caught his attention.  Glancing around he quickly found its source, Ororo.

            Ororo Munroe had long been the object of Logan's affection, and although he knew it would never work out, he still found himself attracted to her.  Something about the way she messed with his sense seemed to appeal to him.  Ororo was standing a few feet away, busy planting a bright red flower.  Her eyes seemed to glow strangely as she created a small wind to help clear the dirt away.  The wind also was also causing her scarf to blow away, freeing all her white hair to stir about.  Logan smiled at the sight of her; she really was a beautiful woman.

            Logan caught the scarf before Ororo turned around.  He smiled as she looked around, confusion all over her face.  Logan smiled and walked out from behind the bush that was hiding him from her view, "Hey, Ro.  What's that?"  Logan said, motioning to the plant.

            Ororo jumped in shock, letting loose a small gasp.  She faced him angrily, hands on her hips and shook her head, "Logan!  Honestly, we should put a bell around your neck.  Why don't you make yourself useful and help instead of scaring me to death."  Logan walked over, grabbed a trowel, and started digging.

            Ororo smiled then glanced back over at the plant, "It's called a Fire Rose.  The tribe I that I use to live with would use them for medicine.  In the summer the plant will bear fruit that make the best jam."  She turned and smiled at him, "I'll have you try it sometime.  I think you'll like it."

            Logan watched as she placed the plant in the hole, then filled up hole with dirt.  Using her powers, she created a miniature rain cloud over the plant.  Logan stood up and offered Ororo a hand, "It smells familiar, but I can't seem to place it."

            Ororo smiled knowingly, "I use it to make my perfume, should have known you would recognize the scent."

            "Course I'd recognize the scent.  _Though it smells better on you."_

            A strand of hair fell into her face, "Can you believe it?  I lost my scarf.  You haven't seen it by any chance have you?"

            Logan smiled and pocketed the scarf, "Haven't seen your scarf…"

(End Flashback)

            Finally the memory ended.  Rogue smiled at the memory, they would make a cute couple.  Suddenly, Rogue felt an icy cold hand touch her.  She gasped and looked around her.  The silver smoke was all around her, making a soft rustling noise, like a whisper.  Rogue suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of fear - these where the psyches.  Before Rogue could panic, she felt two hands grasp her roughly and wake her from her sleep.

            Rogue opened her eyes to see Logan hovering over her, "Rogue?  You all right?"

            "Yeah," Rogue groaned, "I'm fine."

            Rogue slowly got to her feet.  Pain shot though her entire body.  Not the usual pain that came from using her powers, no this time her whole body hurt.  She shook uncontrollably, drenched in a cold sweat.  Her legs and arms felt completely useless.  Even breathing hurt.  Rogue glanced at the ring, _"This ring must have caused it."_

            Then it hit her, the voices.  They were gone!  She could no longer hear them.  Maybe the ring caused her pain, but it got rid of the psyches.  It really was going to be a cure.  She would never have the voices screaming in her head day and night.  They would finally be gone forever.  Already Rogue could hear the voices starting to act up again, _"Ok, so maybe its not a **total** cure, but still.  Its defiantly a start."_

            Logan stood next to Rogue, a worried expression on his face.  He offered her a hand, which she gladly took, and walked her over to a nearby chair.  Rogue sat down slowly, the pain causing her to wince with every movement.  Logan looked her over for injuries before speaking, "Are you okay?  You must still be recovering.  Maybe we should stop for tonight…"

            "No.  No, I'm fine Logan.  I wasn't ready for your persona, that's all," Rogue lied.  For some reason, Rogue was afraid that if she told Logan the truth he would make her give up her newfound control.  Rogue just couldn't stand the thought.  A great swell of pity over took Rogue; she had never lied to Logan before.  It made her feel rotten.  Slowly she climbed to her feet.  "How long did I hold on for?"

            "About ten minuets, not bad for you first time.  Are you sure your okay?"  Rogue nodded slowly, "Fine, lets continue.  Last time you relied on the ring too much.  Also you lost control of your focus.  This time I want you to really focus.  Whenever your ready Rogue."

            It was well past midnight by the time Rogue returned to her room.  She and Logan had practiced until her head hurt so bad that she couldn't see straight.  Slowly and painfully she dragged herself to bed, just barely making it before collapsing.  Rogue lay down and closed her eyes.  She could hear Kitty's deep, rhythmic breathing.  Eventually her mind cleared, breathing slowed, and sleep took her.__


	4. For the Love of Storm

For the Love of Storm

            Rogue tossed and turned in her sleep.  All around her she could see the psyches.  They weren't trying to come close, but instead just hovering outside of her reach.  Somehow they weren't behind the wall that Rogue always kept between them and her.  Slowly, one started to step closer.  The closer it got, the loader the voice grew.  The void around her now was showing the thoughts and memories of the psyche; it was Logan's.  It came closer, only to be followed by another, this time Magneto.  Another followed, and then another.  Soon they were all floating over, their memories and thoughts merging with one and others.  Rogue grabbed her head; she couldn't keep her thoughts straight now, too many different memories and thoughts.  The psyches got closer; they would be able to touch her soon.

            Rogue's eyes snapped open.  She was soaked with sweat, her face wet from tears.  Rogue sat up in her bed and sighed, _"It was just a dream, Rogue.  Nothing special, just a dream."_  Rogue glanced at the clock beside her, _"Almost 5.  Great."_  Rogue lay back down, and rolled over on her side, pulling the covers up to her chin.  _"What's going on with me lately?  I was finally getting some control, then I got this ring that will give me more control, but it seems that I take more steps backwards than forwards."_  Slowly, Rogue's mind calmed, her breathing became regular, and sleep soon overtook her.

            "Hey Rogue, wake up!  Rogue c'mon, wake up or we'll be late for school!"

            Rogue rolled over in her bed and gave a little moan.  The sun was shining brightly though the window.  Around her was the sound of birds chirping, then suddenly it was drowned out by the sounds of a hair dryer.  Slowly she lifted her head to look at the source of all the noise.  Kitty was standing in front of the mirror doing her hair.

            "Kitty, what time is it?" Rogue muttered sleepily.  She hated mornings, she also hated how her roommate was a morning person.

            "Almost 7.  Jean leaves in like 20 minuets.  Unless you want to walk you should like get dressed.  I'll tell Jean to wait, but you still better hurry."

            Rogue watched Kitty leave before bothering to get up.  She knew it was taking every once of Kitty's self control not to ask Rogue how her training had went.  However, Kitty knew better than to bother Rogue before noon.  Slowly, Rogue rose from her bed, winching slightly as her muscles sized-up.  Her whole body hurt, even places that Rogue could never imagine hurting.  Worst of all was her head; it was really pounding.  But like any time when her powers acted up, it would soon feel better.  Without another thought, she dressed, grabbed her books, and ran outside.  Rogue jumped in the car right as Jean was pulling out.  

            "Bout time, Rogue.  I was afraid you'd be late for the first day back," said Jean.

            Rogue looked away moodily.  She had never really liked Jean, mainly because she had always been slightly jealous of Jean.  It had gotten worse when Jean and Scott started dating.  They'd been dating for about two months now, and both seemed equally happy with their relationship.  The only problems they seemed to have had were now all resolved thanks to the happy time of spring break.

            "Hey Rogue, you all right?" asked Kitty, her voice full of concern.  She had been noticing that Rogue seemed to be acting weird since last night.  Kitty hated to admit it, but she wasn't so sure that this cure was a good idea, and then after seeing Rogue last night before dinner the fear had only been reinforced.  Kitty smiled, hoping she was coming off excited, "By the way, how did your training go last night?  I tried asking Mr. Logan about it this morning, but he wouldn't talk about it," Kitty pouted slightly, "said it was none of my business."

            Rogue glanced at Kitty.  Something wasn't sounding right, "Yeah it went fine.  I'm a little tired though."  She leaned forward so that only Kitty could hear, "I saw one of Logan's memories.  Did you know that he likes Ororo?"

            "WHAT!"  Jean glanced back at Kitty curiously.  Kitty blushed slightly then lowered her voice, "He does?  Oh my God!"  Kitty smiled deviously, all thoughts of Rogue's training put on hold, "Hey we should like hook them up or something.  They would make such a cute couple."

            "Oh I don't know, Logan would get really mad if he knew and…"

            "Don't worry, he won't find out.  We should do it, c'mon.  Please?" Kitty wined.

            "Fine, I guess.  How will we pull it off?  I mean, Logan will be able to tell if it was us, and Ororo has been in this funk since Evan took off."

            "Um…I know!  You could like absorb more of Logan's memories to find out more information, and I'll talk to Ororo.  Neither will find it odd, and we'll get a better plan after.  This is going to be so perfect!"

            "Hey, we're here.  I have practice after school, so you'll either need to catch a ride with Scott or you can wait for me."  Jean said as she parked.

            Rogue and Kitty left the car, evil grins on their faces.

            Rogue smiled at Kitty as she entered the school, "Ok, lets do it!  We can talk about it more after school; get a better plan.  I'll meet you after class, ok?"


	5. Steps

Steps

            After school, Kitty and Rogue parted ways to start their work.  Kitty headed to the greenhouse, Ororo could usually be found there, while Rogue headed for the Danger Room, one of Logan's favorite places.  She walked down the corridor, her shoes clicking slightly on the metal floor.  She stopped at the door, and after checking the user code, realized that Logan was inside.  Rogue sat in a nearby chair, doing her homework, while she waited for Logan to finish.  An hour later, Logan emerged, battered and sweaty.

            "Hey Stripes, waiting for me?"  Logan asked with a smirk.

            "Yeah, I was hoping we could start training early today, if you don't mind."

            Logan's eyes narrowed in suspicion.  Never had Rogue requested to do any form of training.  Rogue tried to smile like there was nothing going on, but it didn't work, "Is there something going on that I should know about?  If so you'd best tell me now, I'll find out sooner or later."

            Rogue blinked, "No.  Nothing's going on, I was just hoping we could start early.  I really want to practice control over my powers.  Honest."

            Logan raised his eyebrows.  He knew she was lying and that he would find out whatever she was trying to hide eventually, but until then he had no choice but to play along, "Okay Stripes, I'll play along.  Give me ten minuets."

            Rogue nodded and sat down in a nearby chair, finishing her homework while she waited.  _"He knows.  God, I really need to work on my lying skills."_

            After her training, Rogue dragged herself to the Rec. Room.  Logan had decided to not only practice her control, but also run several simulations before letting her leave.  Rogue felt nothing but pain.  Her body was covered with bruises, cuts, and burns while her muscles refused to respond to even the simplest of commands.  To make matters worse, her head ached terribly from all the thoughts and memories she had absorbed from Logan.  She collapsed on the coach, hoping to find some relief from the pain.  Only good thing that had seemed to come from this entire experience was that she now knew for sure that Logan was indeed in love with Ororo.

            "Rogue, oh my god, guess what!  Ororo is so in love with Logan!"  Kitty ran excitedly jumped onto the coach.

            Rogue readjusted herself to make room for Kitty, "How'd you find out so fast?"  Rogue asked curiously.  Ororo definitely wasn't the type that blurts out that kind of information.  

            "Well first I asked her about simple stuff, you know just to make her feel conferrable, then I mentioned Evan."  

            "Well that was real smart," Rogue interrupted.

            Kitty raised her arms in defense, "I swear it was an accident.  I like wasn't even thinking, but it worked out for the best.  She started crying," Kitty got a look of utter fear, "I've never seen her cry before, it was like so creepy.  Anyways, I got her calmed down and she started telling me how everyone has been so supportive of her since Evan left."  Kitty got a huge grin on her face, "I knew this was like the perfect time to ask about Logan, so I asked if Logan had been helping her out or not.  And you know what, she blushed!  I mean it.  She was so totally red.  She told me that every night Logan comes over to help her water and constantly offering to do stuff for her."  Kitty started to giggle, "It was so cute!  Anyways, how did it go with Logan?"

            "Well he likes Ororo, that's for sure.  I swear the man hardly thinks of anything else.  He's afraid to ask her out cause he thinks she'll turn him down, so he won't make a move."  Rogue gave a little shrug and sighed, "I tried thinking of how we can hook them up, but I keep coming up blank, what about you?"

            "Ditto.  Love letters are like so obvious, and if we try the blind date routine they'll know it was us."

            They sat in silence then suddenly Rogue jumped up, "I've got it!  I'll talk to Logan about it.  I'll tell him that I saw the memories and that I know he likes her.  That right there will catch him off guard.  Then I'll find a way to force him to ask her out."

            "What if it doesn't work?  You could get into so much trouble.  Logan doesn't really seem like the type that likes to talk about his emotions and stuff"  Kitty asked concerned.

            Rogue shrugged, "If it doesn't work then we can always come up with a new plan.  No harm done."

            "Are you sure, it sounds kinda risky…"

            "No problem.  Just let me talk to him."

            Rogue exited the Rec. Room.  She glanced at her watch and smiled, it was only 6:00, she had time to run down to find Logan, talk to him about Ororo, and then be back at the mansion before dinner.  Logan usually would work in the garage on his motorcycle until dinner.  Unless of course he decided to go drinking, which meant he wouldn't be back till tomorrow morning.  Hopefully he would still be there.  Rogue ran across the mansion grounds towards the garage.

            "Hey Logan, you in here?"  Rogue called out.

            She heard his head hit something metallic then cuss, "Yeah, what?"

            Logan crawled out from under his bike and climber to his feet.  He was covered in grease, and looked utterly confused to see her.  Rogue smiled slightly, "Um, Logan I wanted to talk to you about something I saw earlier, when I absorbed your powers…" Rouge suddenly found herself at a loss for words.  Despite what she had told Kitty she was scared to death at the thought of actually confronting Logan about his relationship with Ororo.__

            Logan frowned slightly; usually Rogue would never talk about what she saw in other people's minds.  The fact that she wanted to must mean it was important, "Well, what was it exactly?"

            _"Oh, shit.  I have no clue what to say!" _Rogue slimed nervously, "Um…it has to do with you and Ororo.  I know how you feel towards her."

            Logan shrugged, "Yeah, we're friends.  Big deal.  Now if that's all I have work to do…"

            Rogue looked away, "Logan I'm not stupid.  Those thoughts of yours were a little more than friendly material."

            Logan's eyes narrowed, "I don't see how any of this is your business," he growled warningly.

            "I want to ask you something, why haven't you asked her out?"

            "That's is none of your business.  I suggest you drop it Rogue."

            Rogue winched at the sound of her name, Logan never called her that unless she he was serious.  _"Too late, can't back off now,"_ Rogue turned to look at Logan, meeting his eyes, "Not until you tell me why."

            "You want to know why?  Fine, it's because I don't deserve her."  Logan yelled angrily.  Turning away from her he started to leave the room.

            "What?"  Rogue said taken aback.  Of all the answers to that question that was the one she had least expected.  "Logan, that's crazy.  She likes you…if you would just talk to her then…"

            Logan spun around angrily, "It's none of your business, why is it so hard for you to understand?"  Logan walked over to her, his face just inches from hers.  His voice dropped to a dangerous tone, "I'm going to tell you this once, and you better listen good, leave it alone."

            With that Logan left.

            Rogue stood there, utterly dumbstruck, watching Logan storm off.  He was mad, madder than she had ever seen him before.  Usually when he was mad he would go to the Danger Room to blow off some steam, _"Looks like he'll need to spend at least a week in there,"_ thought Rogue bitterly.  Kitty had been right; this was a stupid idea.

            Slowly Rogue crossed the grounds, she didn't feel like going inside yet, so instead she headed to the gardens.  Sitting on a bench, she leaned back and listened to the sounds of the oncoming night.  The sun was just starting to set, casting a red and orange glow around her.  She watched it set, felling all her tension ease out as the sun fell and stars began to fill the sky.  Closing her eyes she felt herself relax, her anger towards Logan disappear, and her fleeting pain vanish.

            Suddenly a sharp noise broke the silence.  Rogue jumped up, glancing around nervously, _"Must have been a deer or something."_ At first Rogue didn't think anything of it, but then she heard another noise, this one closer.  Then she felt someone or something watching her, studying her.  Rogue all of a sudden found herself running towards the mansion.  Suddenly she heard a noise directly behind her, and a sharp pain sent her falling into blackness.


	6. Abducted

Abducted

            Kurt Wagner sat in silence at the long table in the dining room.  It was well past 7, yet the students weren't eating.  Instead they were waiting for two people; Logan and Rogue.  There had been no sign of either of them for the last hour.  Kurt glanced around the table.  Scott and Jean had gone out for dinner; they wouldn't be back for hours, the new recruits had gotten tried of waiting so they too went out, the Professor and Hank were checking for them on Cerebro, and Storm was checking the grounds.  Kitty was the only one left in the dinning room besides Kurt.  Kitty was sitting at the other end of the table, lost in her own thoughts.  She seemed slightly distressed about something, and kept glancing out the window nervously.  

            Kitty suddenly jumped up, "I can't take it anymore!  I'm going to the Danger Room; I know Logan must be there.  Maybe Rogue is there too."

            Kurt started to follow her, "Kitty, why would either of them be in the Danger Room?  I thought they had their training session earlier.  Is there something else going on?  If so, we need to tell the Professor."

            "Um, no."  Kitty looked back at him guiltily, "Well kinda, yeah.  Can you promise not to tell?"  Kurt nodded.  "The other day when Rogue absorbed Logan's like thoughts and stuff she found out that he has a, thing, for Storm."

            Kurt ran in front of her and pushed her against a wall.  His fear suddenly turning into anger at her, "What did you do exactly?"

            "Nothing," Kitty said as she phased though his hands.  She had never seen Kurt mad before; it was starting to scare her.

            "No, don't lie.  I know you Kitty.  You could never let something like this alone.  No, you did something, and your going to tell me what it was."

            "Fine.  We tried to hook them up."

            Kurt froze, "You did WHAT?  You do know that your talking about Logan don't you?  You do remember who Logan is right?  You know, the guy with a killing streak, bad temper, and a set of FUCKING CLAWS!"

            Kitty yelped as he yelled at her, "I know, it was stupid!  But I didn't think either of them would need to know it was us.  Then Rogue wanted to talk to Logan about it, she thought that it would be okay…"

            "You let her go alone?  God Kitty, I thought you were smart!  Please tell me that you've told the Professor."

            Kitty looked down and slowly shook her head.

            "Fine.  Well at least this can't get any worse."  Kurt stared into space, thinking about how he should act.  "Fine, I'll go to the Danger Room; if it's still there that is…Logan must be really pissed."  Kurt looked to Kitty, "You go see if you can find Rogue.  She must be around here somewhere."  Kurt turned away from her, "You really screwed up this time Kitty, I hope you realize that," with that he teleported away.

            Kitty exited the mansion, feeling completely guilty, _"It's my fault, I shouldn't have even suggested fixing them up.  It was so stupid, and then letting Rogue go to talk to Logan about it…God I'm such an idiot!"_

Kitty walked over to the garage, that's where she had last seen Rogue heading.  She walked in, and called for Rogue, _"She's not here.  Where does she usually go when she's mad?  Not in our room, not in the Danger Room or the Gym, not in the garage.  Where is she?"_

            Then it suddenly hit her, the gardens.  Kitty had seen Rogue go there whenever she was mad or depressed.  It was a private area, not many people went to the gardens; except of course Storm.  Kitty made her way over.  She followed the trail though into the center of the garden; there was a fountain and benches there where Rogue could sit and relax.

            "Rogue?  Rogue, you out here?"

            Kitty walked over to the bench, and sat down.  The moon was shining brightly, lighting up the area with an eerie glow.  Kitty glanced around, if Rouge wasn't here where else could she be.  Kitty turned to walk down one of the paths when something caught her attention.  There laying in the fountain was one of Rogue's gloves.  Kitty jumped up of the bench and ran over to the fountain.  Dipping her hand in she grabbed the glove and looked it over, inside the glove was a note.  Kitty read it over, her eyes widening.

            "Oh my god, Rogue!"  Kitty turned and ran towards the house, phasing though anything that got in her way.

            Logan stood in the center of the Danger Room.  Around him laid the scattered remnants of robots and machines that he had been fighting.  The fight hadn't lasted long; nothing could survive an angry Wolverine.  Retracting his claws, he walk over to one of the control panels, _"This was too easy, there must be a harder setting."_

A loud "bamf" noise and the smell of brimstone signaled Logan that he was no longer alone, "Elf, now is not a good time."

            "Well you had better make the time," Kurt snapped.

            "What's wrong?  What happened?"  Logan asked, the chance of a mission slightly cheering him up.

            "Rogue's missing."

            Logan's frown deepened, "Why should I care?"

            Kurt opened his mouth to respond but at that same moment Kitty phased though the wall holding a glove in her hand, "Rogue's been kidnapped!"

            Grasping Kitty's hand, Kurt turned to Logan, "Coming?"

            Logan grabbed Kurt's hand and the three teleported to find the Professor.

            "Now Kitty, I need you to calm down and explain to me exactly what happened."  Professor Xavier sat in front of Kitty, trying his hardest to calm her while Hank tried to reach Rogue on the communicator.

            "Alright, sorry.  I'm just so scared and what if he kills Rogue…" Kitty started breaking down into tears again.

            Logan walked over to Kitty and leaned forward so that their faces were almost touching, "Who did this?  Who took Rogue?"

            Kitty seemed to calm down immediately, "Sabertooth.  He took her."  Suddenly Kitty jumped to her feet, "But you can't go Logan!  If you do Sabertooth will kill her!"

            "How do you know this Kitty?" asked Kurt.

            "He left a note, in the glove.  It said that if Wolverine leaves the mansion that he'd kill Rogue."  Kitty turned to the Professor, "Don't let him go Professor!  Please don't."

            "Please Kitty, calm down."  Xavier turned to face Kurt, "Kurt would you please take Kitty upstairs to the kitchen and go call the others.  I believe that we will need all the help that we can get."

            "Yes Professor."  Kurt grabbed Kitty's hand then with a loud "bamf" noise teleported away.

            "Chuck, you and I both know that Sabertooth wants me to go hunt him down," Logan stated.

            "Yes, I know.  However, he is holding on of my students hostage and will not take a chance on her life.  So as I told Kitty, you will not be going on this mission."

            Logan opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off by the entrance of Hank and Storm, "Professor, I tried reaching Rogue, but I was unable to contact her.  However, I was able to locate her position by tracing the radiation emitted by her ring.  She's in an abandoned warehouse about an hour north of here," Hank reported.

            "Good, ready the Blackbird, we'll leave as soon as the team is assembled.  Storm, Logan, I want you two to stay here with the recruits."  Xavier started to leave, Hank behind him as he spoke telepathically to Storm, _"Logan is not to leave the mansion.  If he tries to, stop him…at all costs."_

"Yes Professor,"Storm replied.


	7. Darkness

Darkness

            Rogue slowly opened her eyes.  Suddenly a wave of nausea caused Rogue to vomit.  Rogue closed her eyes, hoping to fight another wave of nausea that she could felt coming.  Slowly she opened her eyes again.  The room was spinning, causing another wave of nausea to force her to vomit.  Felling slightly better, Rogue finally looked around.  She found herself in a small stone room.  Bars went across he entrance, locking her in.  Her wrists were tied to small hook on the wall.  The only light to see by was a small candle sitting in the center of the room, causing eerie shadows to dance across the walls.  Rogue started to stand, but a sudden wave of pain from her ankle caused her to fall with a small thud to the ground.

            Rogue glanced at her ankle.  It had swelled to about two times its normal size and was covered with a yellowish burse, _"Shit, it's broken.  Just my luck.  I'm all alone, locked in a cell, my ankle is broken, and I'm covered in barf.  What else can go wrong?"_

            "Good your awake, that makes my job easier."

            Rogue coughed a few times before speaking, "Who's there?"

            "Oh, don't you recognize me?" there was a gruff laughter, "Oh, now that really hurts."

            Rogue managed to open her eyes again, this time without getting sick.  A dark figure stepped out from the shadows.  He had long blond hair, piercing black eyes, and long nails that looked more like claws.  Rogue gasped, "Sabertooth."

            "Oh, so you do remember me?"  He said with a laugh.

            Rogue could feel her strength returning as her anger rose, "Why did you kidnap me?  Let me go!  Just you wait till the others get here, you'll be sorry you messed with the X-Men, Rogue screamed as she struggled against the restraints on her arms.

            "No I don't thing their coming, In fact, they're all going to die in about twenty minuets.  Well, all except our friend Wolvie.  He's mine."

            That stopped Rogue, "You're going to kill them?  How?  Tell me!"

            "Well it's actually Mystique who's going to do all the killing.  Your precious X-Men are heading to a warehouse as we speak, when they get there they'll storm in, ready to save the day, but you won't be there.  But by the time they realize this tidbit of information, it will be too late."  He laughed again, "BOOM!  Bye-bye mutants!"

            "You're lying, Mystique would never help you!  She hates you!"

            Sabertooth turned to leave, "Because after I kill Wolverine, she get you; her precious Rogue."

            Rogue waited for Sabertooth to leave before she allowed herself to cry, "_All this just for me.  Scott, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Logan.  They're all going to die just to save me."_

Finally Rogue stopped crying, she had no tears left, _"No.  No, I won't let it happen.  I won't let those bastards hurt my friend."_  Rogue started working her hands out of their restraints, "Sabertooth, you just messed with the wrong Southern belle,"

            Mystique had watcher the latest happening at the institute for the last few hours.  She had watched, Sabertooth kidnap her daughter, Shadowcat find the glove and note, and the X-Men leave the mansion.  Now was her time to act.  She had positioned herself at the entrance to the Blackbird's hanger.  Mystique now only had to wait.

            Luckily, she didn't have to wait long.  Hank came running across the grounds to the hanger.  Mystique allowed him to ready the jet, make any last minuet preparations, and page the team members before acting.  Slowly, she dropped from her hiding place and snuck up behind him.  She pulled out of fast acting sedative and stabbed him in the arm.  Hank collapsed to the floor, just as Mystique finished taking his shape.  She lifted his unconscious body and placed it in a spot that was out of sight.

            "Beast, you ready?" Scott asked as the team loaded the jet.

            "Of course.  Let's go find Rogue."

            "Logan where are you going?" Storm asked as she followed him out of the mansion.  "Logan!  Stop!"  She quickly summoned a gust of wind to stop his movements, "You will answerer me Logan."

            "Ororo let me go. "  He turned to face her, "it's a rap.  Sabertooth would never let himself be tracked so easily."

            "So?  If you go to him, he'll kill Rogue.  Is that what you want?"

            Logan looked away, "Sabertooth wanted the others to go to that warehouse.  He just wanted them out of the way, he expects me to find him."

            "What if your wrong?  He'll kill her." Storm yelled, hoping to put some sense into his head.

            "I'm not wrong."

            "Fine, let's say that you're right.  How do you intend to find Sabertooth?"

            "Caliban.  He'll be able to tell me where she is."

            Caliban?  How do you expect to find him?  And even if you can, why would he help you?"

            "He's part of the Morlocks right.  Evan could help me find Caliban."

            "Fine, but the Professor ordered me to stop you."

            "I don't want to fight you Ro, but I will if I have to."

            Storm walked up behind him, exposing her back to him, "One last thing, Logan.  If you get yourself killed, I will never forgive you."

            Logan smiled, _"How could I not love this woman?"  _Logan brought his arm down, hitting the base of her neck and knocking her unconscious.  Gently her caught her in his arms and laid her down on the ground.  Turning he walked over to the garage and mounted his motorcycle.  He glanced back at the unconscious Storm, _"Maybe Rogue was right.  I think I'll have a nice long chat with Ro when I get back."_

            Logan walked though the seawares toward the Morlock base.  He had been here only a few times before, yet thanks to his extraordinary senses he was having no trouble finding the right path.  Suddenly he stopped; he could hear someone breathing nearby.

"Hey there Porcupine.  I see you living with the Morlocks has taught you how to sneak around properly."

            "Wolverine?  My god, it is you!  I thought I was dreaming or something.  So, what are you doing here?" Evan asked, stepping out from the shadows.

            "Rogue's been kidnapped by Sabertooth, I need Caliban's help to find her."

            "Okay, follow me."

            Evan led Logan down into the base camp, stopping right in front of a small shack, "Caliban is in there.  I can't go in with you; I have a training session to get to.  Say hi to Auntie Ro for me."

            Logan entered the shack and looked around.  Caliban was sitting on a small stool reading a newspaper.  He didn't seem startled at all by Logan's presence, but instead Caliban seemed almost bored.  He looked up from the newspaper, "You wanted me to find someone, correct?" Caliban asked.

            "Yes, her name's Rogue."

            Caliban was silent for a moment, then he spoke, "She's in a cave west of here."

            "Thank you," Logan said as he exited the shack, _"Hang on Rogue, I'm coming."_


	8. To the Rescue

To the Rescue

            "Professor, we're here," called Beast from the pilots seat.  "I'll set her down here."  Beast piloted the Blackbird over to a small grassy area near the warehouse.  He watched as the X-Men unloaded the jet.  Soon the X-Men were all in position, ready to rescue their mutual friend.  Finally it was just Beast and the Professor left in the jet.

            "Well, Mystique?  Are you planning to tell my why you are here?" asked the Professor patently.

            Mystique shifter to her normal form, "Your telepathic, figure it out."

            "Ah, yes.  Rogue," he shook his head sadly as he read her thoughts, "I'm afraid she wants nothing to do with you."

            "I just want to talk to her.  In return, I'll tell you where you can find her."

            "What do you want to talk about with her?"

            "I have a question for her.  That's all you need to know."  Mystique turned to leave the jet, "Is it a deal then?"

            "No.  Logan is already on his way to the cave."

            "Bad move Charles."  Mystique pulled out a small detonator, "Last chance."

            "No.  I will not force Rogue to accept you."

            Mystique nodded and exited the Blackbird.  She walked to the edge of the field and pushed the button on the detonator.  A sudden flash of light filled the sky as the Blackbird exploded.

            Storm rolled over to her side, moaning slightly as she struggled to get up.  Shacking her head, she climbed to her feet and made her way to the mansion.  Storm immediately entered the War Room; during times of crises it served as a base of operations.

            Storm walked over to the communicator and spoke in a loud clear voice, "Professor, I have lost Wolverine.  How should I proceed?"  She waited patiently for an answerer, yet all she got was static.  Growing concerned Storm tried again, "Is anybody there?  Professor, Hank, Scott?"

            "Storm?  Is that you?" a confused voice spoke.

            "Yes, who is this?  What has happened?"

            "It's Scott.  There was an explosion.  The Blackbird was blown up.  The Professor was inside, he's hurt pretty bad."

            "Try to stabilize him, I'll be there as fast as possible."

            "What about Wolverine?  I heard you say that he left?"

            "About an hour ago, he went to find Sabertooth.  Where's Hank, is he with you?  Let me talk to him, Scott."

            "Hank's not here.  He seems to have disappeared."

            "That's because he's been unconscious for the last hour."

            Storm spun around to see a still groggy Hank being half carried into the room by Bobby and Amara, "Hank!  What happened?"

            "Mystique, she jumped me and took my place.  She must have planned this whole thing, but why?"

            "Why else?  Rogue." Storm said sadly.

            Logan sped down the forest road.  Now that he could smell Sabertooth, he was having no trouble finding his way to the cave.  Logan slowed the motorcycle to a stop and dismounted; from here on he would have to go by foot.  He walked though the forest, making o sound the whole time.  A sudden scent caused hem to stop; blood, Rogue's blood.  A low growl formed in Logan's thought, _"If you hurt her at all Creed, you'll be sorry."_  Logan continued on his search for Rogue.  Then he saw it; the cave.  _"Rogue's in there, but what about Sabertooth?"_  Logan walked over to a shadowed area and waited.  _"It's to risky to go in until I find Sabertooth, but if Rogue's bleeding…"_ Logan shrugged, _"Rogue's a big girl, she can take care of herself.  First priority is Sabertooth.  After I take care of him, I'll go help Rogue."_

            Rogue finally struggled free of her restraints.  Her arms were covered in blood; the ropes had cut deep into her wrists, and her ankle was throbbing painfully.  Beyond that she was fine.  Slowly, Rogue climbed to her feet.  Placing one hand on the wall for support, she painfully made her way to the bars.

            _"Metal, damnit.  Think Rogue, you've gotten out of worse scrapes than this."  _Rogue grabbed one of the bars and shook it hard, _"Kinda weak, rusted too.  Maybe I could try kicking them."  _Rogue's eyes scanned for the weakest spot, _"There, at the end."  _She slowly lowered herself to the ground; there was no way she could support herself on a bad ankle, and kicked the bars as hard as possible.  _"No good, again."_  After a few more tries she heard a sudden cracking as the bar snapped in half.  _"Good, now let's go kick a certain Kitty's ass!"_


	9. Damsel In Distress

Damsel In Distress

            The XM-Velocity soared high over the smoldering remains of the Blackbird.  Storm piloted the copter over near the warehouse.  On the ground, she could see Shadowcat and Nightcrawler outside digging thought the remains of the Blackbird.  Storm circled around, hen landed the copter.

            Storm stood up and faced the other passengers, "Iceman, Magma, I want you to put out the fires.  Beast, come with me; well be attending to the Professor's wounds.  Alright, move out."

            Beast grabbed his medical bag and followed Storm off the copter.  They ran across the field and into the building.  Shadowcat and Nightcrawler ran behind them, telling them about what had happened, and about the Professor's condition.  Storm entered the building and surveyed the situation while Beast went to help the Professor.  Jean was already knelling next to the Professor; face screwed up in concentration, her hand one his forehead.  Cyclops was a different story.  He stood away from the group, arms crossed over his chest, an angry expression on his face.

            Jean was the first to notice them, "Oh thank God!"  Jean started to stand, but her body was to exhausted to support her weight.

            Beast caught her as she fell and laid her down, "Now, now.  You need to calm down, the last thing we need is for you to overstress yourself."  She started to protest, but Beast cut her off, "Don't worry, I'll take care of the Professor.  You need to rest now."  Beast turned to Cyclops, "Cyclops, would you please take Jean to the XM-Velocity?  Make sure she is comfortable.  We'll be along in a moment."

            Storm watched them leave.  He would blame himself for the Professor's injury, she knew him well enough to know that.  Sighing, Storm walked over to help Beast.  

            "How is he?" asked Storm.

            Beast smiled, "He'll be okay.  Jean did a good job stabilizing him; she'd make a good doctor some day.  We should still get him back to the mansion as soon as possible though, just in case.  I see no reason why he won't be up and moving in a few days.  Could you go fetch Nightcrawler for me?  I need to get Charles onto the jet, Nightcrawler's teleportation would come in handy with that."

            "Sure," Storm replied with a nod.

            Storm walked to the door and signaled for Nightcrawler to see Beast.  She started to reenter the building when she noticed Cyclops and Shadowcat.  They were standing right outside the XM-Velocity, and by the look of it they were arguing.  Suddenly, Cyclops turned around and walked off.  Shadowcat made a rude gesture, then walked off in the other direction.  

            Storm walked over, "Shadowcat?  Is everything all right?"

            "Yeah, Cyclops is just being a jerk!  That stupid mother…sorry."  She turned around and faced Storm, "He is like so totally mad right now.  Cyclops wants to go hunt down Mystique, said he wanted revenge.  I told him that finding Rogue should be first priority, that Mystique was probably long gone.  He got all pissed and started telling me that I like don't care about the Professor.  As if!"  Shadowcat balled her fists and bit her lower lip, "Are we going to save Rogue now?  I care about the Professor, don't get me wrong, but there's like nothing more we can do right?  At least we can go help Rogue.  What if she's in trouble?  Rogues my best friend…we need to help her!"

            Storm looked at Shadowcat and smiled, "I wonder if Rogue knows how lucky she is to have a friend like you?"  Shadowcat blushed slightly, "Wolverine is already on his way, but your right.  Let's go save Rogue!"

            Mystique watched the happenings from a distance.  She watched now as the team spilt up; Beast, Cyclops, Jean, Xavier, and Magma back to the institute while Storm, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, and Iceman went to rescue Rogue.  As the XM-Velocity flew away, Storm created a gust of wind to carry her and the others away.  Mystique smiled to herself, they would be easy to follow.  Shifting to the form of an owl, Mystique silently followed.

            Wolverine sighed, he had been watching the cave for almost a half hour now, but ad seen no sign of Sabertooth.  _"This isn't right.  Not like Creed at all."_  Wolverine started to rise from his crouched position, _"I can't wait anymore.  I'll grab Rogue, get her safe, then come back for Sabertooth."_

            A sudden scent caught Wolverine's attention.  It was Sabertooth.  He was standing in the entrance of the cave, obviously getting ready to leave.  Sabertooth was rolling on of Magneto's large, metal spheres out of the cave.  He started to reenter the cave, then stopped.  Raising his head he sniffed the air.

            "Well, well.  Looks like you finally got here Wolverine.  Bout time, I was afraid you wouldn't make it in time to say goodbye."  Sabertooth turned around, "Might as well come out, I'll find you sooner or later."

            Wolverine stepped into the clearing, "Sabertooth, why did you take Rogue?" Wolverine growled.

            "Orders.  Magneto's got some big plans for the bitch."

            "What kind of plans?"

            Sabertooth smiled, "Wouldn't you like to know?  Too bad, guess you'll have to beat them out of me."

            "Guess so," Wolverine said with a smile.

            Rogue slowly made her way thought the cave.  Already, her ankle had gone numb, as had her blood covered wrists.  With one hand on the wall for balance, and a broken piece of metal from the bars in the other, Rogue followed the path outside.  She could see a pale light, the outside, getting closer with each step.  Also, she could have sworn she had heard voices, but the were being drowned out by the sound of running water.  Suddenly, the cave ended and the outside world appeared.  Shadows danced across her face, while the wind blew her hair about.  Rogue breathed deeply, taking joy in the fresh night air.  As sudden cry broke the peace.

            Rogue's eyes snapped open just in time to see Wolverine go flying though the air into a nearby rock.  Slowly he got to his feet, only to have Sabertooth lunge for him, knocking Wolverine to the ground.  The two rolled, claws, hair, and insults flying.  Rogue just stood there in the cave entrance, stunned.

            Wolverine kicked Sabertooth away and jumped to his feet.  The two now stood, facing each other, in a battle stance.  They circled, every once and awhile making slight lunges for each other, they were testing each other.  Rogue watched, completely powerless.  She slowly removed her gloves; as soon as Sabertooth was open she would absorb his powers.

            Sabertooth lunged, this time catching Wolverine off guard.  Wolverine fell to the ground, stunned.  Sabertooth stood over him, laughing.  Rogue saw her chance.  She ran forward and grabbed Sabertooth's face.  A sudden wave of thoughts and memories washed over her, flooding her mind.  Sabertooth recoiled, pushing her back.  Rogue let go, and stumbling backwards, fell into the fast moving river.

            Rogue screamed as she fell into the ice-cold water.  Suddenly she was pulled down, water rushing over her head.  Fighting her way to the surface, Rogue managed to keep her head above the swirling torrent, but she was quickly losing strength.  She tried to grab the rocks as the water slammed her into them, with no luck.  Up ahead she could see more rapids, all leading up to a waterfall.  Rogue struggled against the current trying to get to safety, but with a bad ankle she didn't have a chance.  Water rushed over her head, sucking Rogue down into blackness.


	10. Will You Help Me?

Will You Help Me?

            Logan watched as Rogue grabbed Sabertooth's face, her powers causing him to recoil and knock her into the icy black water.  Rogue screamed as she fell, spurring Wolverine into action.  He rushed forward in an attempt to catch her, but it was to late.  Rogue's body fell into the water and was sucked down, her body being severely battered in the process.  Thus Logan watched in horror as her body was thrown over the falls, disappearing as suddenly as it had appeared.

            "'ROGUE!" Logan roared, his eyes watching her disappear.  Suddenly, a new rage exploded inside him.  Shooting out his claws, Wolverine advanced upon Sabertooth, "You BASTARD!  I'm going to KILL YOU!"

            "Logan, stop!" a cold voice called out, "He's not worth it."

            Wolverine turned around to face Storm, the moonlight making her whole body glow.  For a moment their eyes meet.  She was pleading with him, "Logan, if you kill him you'll destroy yourself.  Look at him; he's not even conscious.  Besides, he didn't try to hurt Rogue, she just got in the way."

            Then he knew.  In one fluid movement, he dropped Sabertooth and grabbed Storm, his arms and claws were trusted into her stomach, "Your not Ro."

            Blood poured over his hands.  A pair of pain filled yellow eyes looked at Wolverine, "How…how did you know?"  With that, Mystique reverted to her original form.

            "Easy, Storm would never say that about Rogue."  Logan turned around, "Now to take care of Creed."

            "Don't think so Runt."  Logan never saw the branch hit him.

            Storm landed gracefully on the cold ground.  Beside her Nightcrawler appeared, Shadowcat and Iceman at his sides.  They had been able to track Wolverine by using the communicators, but with the forest so thick it was getting hard to see the ground.  Yet somehow Storm had managed to spot Wolverine's bike, they would have to go on foot from here.

            "Alright team, Wolverine shouldn't be far from here.  We're going by teams.  Shadowcat, you come with me," Storm motioned to the boys, "As for you, stay out of trouble.  If you see anything, tell us immediately.  Remember, time is of the essence, the longer we take the less chance we have of finding Rogue."

            Storm and Shadowcat walked though the forest, winching at every stray noise.  Around them the crickets chirped, wind blew, and the moon laminated the area.  Under different circumstances it would have been a beautiful night.  Storm glanced at her teammate.  Shadowcat seemed to be on the edge of tears.  Her body was shacking from a mixture of fear and exhaustion.  Storm started to open her mouth when Shadowcat gave a small yelp.

            "Storm!  Over there, its Wolverine!"

            Storm rushed over, "Shadowcat, call the others."  Storm shook Wolverine slightly, "Logan.  Logan, wake up!  Where's Rogue?"

            Wolverine started to stir, letting lose a moan of pain, "That bastard's really asking for it."

            "Oh thank the goddess you're alive!"  Storm suddenly looked at her immediate surroundings.  Blood covered the ground and there seemed to be no sign of Rogue or Sabertooth, "Wolverine, what happened here?  Where is Rogue?"

            Wolverine's eye's shot to where the metal sphere had been,  "Shit, Sabertooth must have ran."  Logan sighed, "Rogue tried to help, but she fell into the river.  I don't know where she is.  Mystique showed up, that's where all the blood is from.  Hope I killed her, the little bitch.  After I stabbed her, Sabertooth knocked me out and must have taken off with Mystique."

            "So Rogues…" Storm chocked on the words.

            Wolverine shook his head sadly, "I don't know.  I saw her get swept over the falls, but what happened after that…"

            "Well, we'll have to go after her!"  Storm turned to see Shadowcat glaring at them both, hands on her hips, "We need to save her!  I'm going to go and find her, you can help if you want."  With that Shadowcat turned and walked away along the riverbed, leaving her very stunned teammates to follow behind.

            _"Rogue.  Rogue, please wake up.  Rogue?"_

            Rogue's eyes snapped open.  Her body was sprawled out on the ground.  Around her was nothing but blackness.  There was no up or down, just an endless black void.  Never ending darkness.  Rogue's body shook violently.  It wasn't really cold, but at the same time it wasn't really hot.  It just was.  Overwhelming fear washed over Rogue.  She knew this place.

_            "Rogue?  Rogue, please.  You must wake up!"_

            Soft voices echoed in the void.  Rogue looked around her.  Silvery wisps of smoke were starting to appear from the darkness.  The voices grew louder as the smoke got closer.  Panic seized Rogue's heart.

            "No!  No, go away!" Rogue screamed.

            She knew these thing now, they were the psyches; shadows of the people she had absorbed.  The psyches stopped moving closer, almost like they were startled by her outburst.  Suddenly, the voices grew louder.  They screamed, yelled, crying insults at her.  Angry voices raged around her.  They wanted her to listen, to notice them, to do things for them.  Now the psyches were all around her, twisting and wrapping around her body.  Icy cold to the touch, it felt like they were draining all Rogues warmth, her life, away.

            "NO!  No, go away!  Leave me ALONE!"  Suddenly Rogue's eyes snapped open, "NO!"

            "Rogue, Rogue its ok Rogue.  Calm down you're safe now.  They won't hurt you anymore."

            Two hands rested on Rogue's shoulders, shaking her slightly.  Rogue's eyes glanced up to see the owner of the voice.  A young woman knelt in front of her.  She had smooth, pale white skin, and dark brown hair and eyes.  But as Rogue looked into those eyes, a strange flash of yellow told Rogue who she was really talking to.  It was her stepmother, best friend, ex-principle, and archenemy - Mystique.

            Mystique had watched in horror as she saw her daughter be thrown into the river.  She had watched as Rogue was thrown against rocks and eventually get sucked down into the black water.  Despite all of this, Mystique had done nothing; instead she stuck to the plan.  A few days ago, Mystique had contacted her ex-lover, Victor Creed aka Sabertooth, with an awkward request.  She begged him to help her in contacting Rogue, telling him that she needed him.  Of course this was all a lie; Mystique needed no one.  But it had worked; Sabertooth had agreed to help her.  So Mystique planned this whole thing, she planned Wolverine finding the stone and bringing it back to the institute, planned Rogue's kidnapping, and finally planned the attack on the X-Men.  Mystique had planned this entire ordeal just to talk to her daughter.

            But after her encounter with Wolverine, on thing she hadn't planned for, Mystique wasn't so sure how this was going to work out.  She hadn't counted on being so weak and injured when she found Rogue's body washed up on the riverbank.  Yet somehow despite her injuries, Mystique managed to drag Rogue back to a cave where Mystique had patiently awaited Rogue's awakening.

            "Mystique.  What do you want?  Here to use me again?" Rogue snapped, anger and hatred apparent on her face.

            Mystique looked away, a hurt expression on her face, "No, it's not like that.  I just…"

            "No!  I don't want to hear it!  Just, just leave me alone!"

            Mystique watched Rogue as she struggled to stand, _"Even after absorbing Sabertooth she isn't fully healed and she knows it.  Got to admire that spirit."_  Mystique rushed to Rogue's side, helping Rogue to stand, "Rogue, you need to calm down.  Sabertooth's healing abilities haven't fully restored you yet…"

            Rogue recoiled at Mystique's touch, pushing her away with a gloved hand.  Mystique fell to the ground with a cry.  Glancing over, Rogue saw blood on the cavern floor.  Her eyes looked to Mystique questionably.  Mystique was bleeding.  Her cloths were soaked with blood, making them turn a reddish brown color.

            "What happened?" asked Rogue.

            Mystique gave a half smile, "Courtesy of your friend Logan.  Why?  You concerned about me?"

            "No, just wondering if you were first kidnapped then pushed into a river all so you worst enemy could see you.  Now that would have given us something in common."

            _"We have more in common than you may think," _Mystique looked at Rogue, "I don't expect you to understand my actions Rogue.  However, you should get you information straight before you start accusing me.  I never used you, everything I did I could have done without your aid.  You were just making it more convenient.  I could have pretended to be Kitty's friend, or one of the new recruits, God knows it would have been easier.  But no, I chose you.  I wanted to be your friend, I wanted to be closer to you."  Mystique climber to her feet, "Rogue, I'm sorry for what I did to you.  Truly, I am.  But don't flatter yourself into believing that I needed your help.  Absorb me, see for yourself if you don't believe me," Mystique extended her hand, _"Not that you would.  You're too afraid of your mutation, of your wonderful gift.  But never again when I'm finished with you."_

            Rogue looked at Mystique's hand, _"I could.  It would be so easy.  I cold get all the answers, tell if she's lying or not."_  Rogue looked at Mystique's eyes, _"When she was Risty, I had complete faith in her.  I never thought that she could lie or betray me.  But now, as Mystique…"_ Rogue sighed, "No.  I won't absorb you.  If I did you would die, you're to weak from blood loss."

            "Good.  Rogue I'll be honest, I need your help."

            "I knew it!  You're using me again!  No way, go find some other pawn to do your dirty work."

            "No, it's not like that.  This will help us both, please just listen.  If you still don't want any part when I'm done, then I'll leave." Mystique begged.

            Rogue looked at Mystique.  Her blue skin was very pale and her eyes had a glassy look to them.  Mystique was very weak she could barely even stand.  Her breathing was very quick and shallow.  If she didn't get treatment soon, she would die.

            "Fine, what is it?"

            _"I knew you would say yes."  _Mystique hid her smile, "A military facility.  They're working on a new drug, one made specifically for genetic mutations.  This drug targets mutations and destroys them.  In the case of mutants, it would kill them.  However, this research is only known to a select few, five men to be exact.  Three have already been disposed of, but there is still two left.  Sabertooth will be taking care of one, but the other one never leaves the lab."

            "So where do I come in.?"

            "We would need to break into the lad and dispose of both him and all the evidence of the research.  Normally I could do this myself, but I need you to absorb the locations of any evidence that shows that the lad existed.  I can't do that Rogue.  Only you can absorb his knowledge."  Mystique's eyes looked pleadingly at Rogue, "This isn't just for us, for me.  This drug could kill every mutant in the world.  Please Rogue, will you help me?"

            "Yes, on one condition.  After all this is over, I never want to see you again.  If you ever come near me, or anyone I know, I'll kill you.  Agreed?"

            "If that is what you want.  Fine.  I need to help, and take care of a few things, and then I'll be back.  You'll know when the time comes."  With that Mystique transformed into an owl and flew away, _"When this is all done with, you'll be begging me to stay with you."_

Slowly Rouge slid down the cave wall, _"I should go soon, but right now I think I should just…rest."_  Rogue lay sprawled out on the cavern floor, to exhausted to notice when a loud noise and the smell of brimstone filled the cave.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

            "Hey Stripes."

            Rogue turned her head slightly.  After Mystique had left, Kurt found Rogue passed out from exhaustion in the cave.  He had then teleported over to the others.  Rogue smiled as she watched Logan enter the Med Lab.  She had been here for two days, Hank refused to let her leave even though with Sabertooth's healing powers she was fine.  Every hour Logan would visit her, sneaking her candy and soda, then leave.  Rogue had come to really enjoy his company, even look forward to it.

            "Hi Logan.  Whatcha bring me?"

            "Well, nothing actually," Rogue faked a pout, "I figured you might like to go pick out your own food.  Hank said you could go."

            "Really!  Oh, thank god!  I was really starting to go crazy in here."

            "Don't get to excited, we start you training tomorrow night.  Here's your new ring.  Don't really know what happened to the last one.  Well, I've got training with the recruits, I'll see you at dinner."

            "Thanks Logan," as he left Rogue suddenly remembered, "Hey wait.  Can I ask you something?"

            "Sure, what is it?"

            Rogue blushed and looked away, this was going to be uncomfortable, "What ever happened between you and Ororo?  Kitty told me that you guys have been spending a lot of time together.  Did you get it straightened out?

            Logan cleared his throat, "Well, we talked, but never reached an official decision."

            "What's that mean?"

            "Well, lets just say we found a better way of working it out.  Later, Stripes."

            "Oh my…Logan!  Your sick, corrupting my fragile mind like that!"

            A few moments later, Rogue was sitting out in the gardens.  The sun washed over her, warming her cold arms.  Around her, the fountains bubbled and birds sang.  Everything was so peaceful, so calming.  Unfortunately, worry started to cloud Rogue's mind.  Mystique said that she would be coming back, but so far there had been no sign of her.  Did Mystique even survive?  She had been pretty beat up when Rogue had last seen her.  Maybe she didn't make it.

            A sudden sound of laughing broke though Rogue's thoughts, "Hey Rogue!  Hank finally let ya go?"  Kitty yelled.

            Rogue glanced at the people in front of her.  Kitty, Kurt, Scott, Jean, Sam, Roberto, Ray, Bobby, Amara, Jubilee, Rahne, and Jamie all stood there smiling and laughing.  Rahne was in her wolf form, trying to balance a basketball on her nose with the help of Jamie and Bobby.  Amara, Jean, and Jubilee were pulling their hair into a ponytail while Sam, Roberto, and Ray stood nearby, flirting unmercifully.

            "Yeah, just got out.  What y'all doing?"

            "Going to play basketball.  Want to play? asked Scott.

            "Ya," laughed Bobby, "The girls can use as much help as they can get!" 

            "And if you play, the teams will be even," added Jamie, "I don't really like basketball, so I'm not playing.  Jean said I could be the referee!"

            "Sure, I'll play," said Rogue.  There would be plenty of time to worry about Mystique later, but now Rogue was going to have fun.  And wipe the smug looks of those boy's faces.

            Away in the distance, Mystique watched.  Very soon she would have to act.  Soon she would have to wipe the happy look off her daughter's face.  But not now.  For now, Rogue would be happy.  Mystique smiled, then turned into a bird and flew away.


End file.
